The beginning
by Grodyforever
Summary: Greg falls for Morgan, who also demonstrates the same for him ... But she'll have to play this love with a crazy obsessed with him. It seems crazy that Mandy will not leave this dispute for nothing.
1. The beginning

Pov Greg:

And there I was, silly, passionate, who knew! I was charmed by her, so sweet, so sweet, but so determined and firm, cut corners girl / woman. She was perfect in every way, blonde, green eyes, slender body, smart, seductive, polite ... But just had a really boring thing indeed, two things. The first is that she has the most annoying dad in the world, and the second is that he did not know if she liked him too. But he was hopelessly in love with her.

Pov Morgan:

And there I am shy, I am not talking about what I feel. Often cried because I wanted to be near him, I love him, the most amazing of all was that he cared about me, it was so helpful, of course not let others perceive, but gave to know that he also felt something for me, but how to ask? It was so beautiful, arrepiadinho and light hair, baby face, intelligent, affectionate, strong ... Ah! I was delirious when I looked at him.

The next day...

The night shift at the lab, they were all in the lounge waiting for Russel divide cases. Nick and Greg were talking about the football game that was being broadcast on TV while Sara, Catherine and Morgan talked about clothes, shoes and everything a woman likes most: talk about fashion. But there was something different this time. Morgan kept looking for Greg, but it was not any look, was that look in a person wants the other not only by her behavior, or your character, but at his body and everything.

As Cath was famous for realizing easy actions of others, soon realized the fact.

"Morgan, this way you will end up eating it with your eyes!"

She quickly looked away from that man that made him delirious with desire and focused on Catherine, pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do not play dumb, I saw the way you ta looking pro Greg. And from what I understand, he did not let that cheap. Look there ..."

Soon she averted her gaze focused on Cath and Greg again. He looked at her with a charming smile, which made her red and with much more desire to possess that man that made her happier every day at work. But this moment was soon interrupted when Russell entered the room and began to divide the cases.

"Good night people"

"Good night!" - All answered at the same time.

"Sara and Nick, you have a murder in the Desert Palms."

"How does anyone have the mentality to do this?" - Sara asked shyly

"It's our job to discover it! Come into my car." - Said Nick as he took the paper in hand Russel

"Cath and I are going to a supposed reckoning in a strip club while Morgan and Greg will investigate a couple murdered in a hotel room in the center."

"Because I only caught murder strippers club? - Cath said while staring Russell, waiting for an answer, which did not happen."

Everyone was heading toward the door when Cath Morgan stopped.

"It's not the best way to talk to him is not it?!"

"You do not have a case to solve?" - Morgan said a little nervous, but willing to laugh.

"Come on in my car!"- Greg said giving a smirk as he walked toward the hallway.

She smiled back and walked to his car, as the combined.


	2. Dreams

A trip to the crime scene was quiet but very tense for Morgan.

After she found out about the feelings greg, she was becoming increasingly tense because she did not like to show their feelings even knowing greg the short time she was having dreams of how would the relationship with Greg and imagined her in quarter alone, making love without anything and no one interrupt them. Your imagination could go beyond a mere minute, could last for hours, thinking it was the best thing she found him.

Soon they reached the site. Inside the room she can observe the murdered couple. He was holding hands with his girlfriend, what did she think of her and Greg again, only this time the two together, married with children.

After they examine the site and collect evidence, returned to the laboratory and completed to solve the case because it was very simple and did not require many days of research or even questioning of suspects because the culprit had confessed to the crime for fear of what happened worse with him.

At the end of the shift, all came out to celebrate. At the chosen location, everyone laughed and talked about each Morgan kept looking for Greg and Catherine called to go to the bathroom because I needed to talk to her much.

"Are you going to take action or will it be just dry eyes huh?"

"Oh Cath ... I have all this attitude you have, and what's more, we all know that Mandy dies of his jealousy."

"But she has nothing with him, and that all we know! Will you let a simple jealous of someone who has nothing with it spoil your dreams?"

"How so dreams?"

"Oh right for Morgan! 're In your face you die thinking of him and you together, doing whatever it is, always together more!"

"Okay! But if I call him to come out, you support me?"

"No Only her, but me too!" - Sarah said walking to the bathroom. "Morgan, we all know that you have a crush on him."

They all laughed and went back to the table.

After much discussion and exaggerated laughter and Nick Hodges, everyone was standing up and saying goodbye to the others, less and Greg Morgan, who remained seated facing each other and exchanging smiles, making everyone else pay attention only to the ran like in a fairy tale of the real world, to make a simple comment Hodges helping his friend who was still focused on beautiful and bright green eyes Morgan.

"It's us ... I think these two here will still stick around for a while longer is not it Greg?"

"I think so, if she agrees of course!"

"Of course I accepted! - She said very enthusiastically, making Cath and Sara smile toward one another."

All of them said their goodbyes and left them alone soon.


	3. The invitation

After many laughs and conversations, Greg decided to talk about the exchange of glances between them.

"I've been noticing lately that you have looked at me in a different way am I right?"

After this question, Morgan became very nervous and accidentally spilled red wine on your white blouse. Quickly, Greg raised helped her clean.

"I think you better go home and get that wine-stained blouse!"

"I think a good idea."

"If you want I can take you to your apartment."

"Oh, I think I do not need!" - She said shyly, as the entire restaurant was staring at them both.

He walked her to the car there, they talked some more before each go their way.

"You sure you do not want me to take you home?"

"Can you let Greg! I'm alone, after all, I just spilled wine on my shirt, I do not need all these perks!"

"Oh, but I insist!"

"Seriously, do not."

"But I can make you an invitation?" - Greg said

"Sure!"

"Can I take you in a very special place for me today?" - Greg asked

"Yes, you can!"

"Then seek you in your apartment in two hours ok?"

All right, I'm not very time consuming to get me!"

"Do not worry about delay. I'm in no hurry."

"All right then. See you later!"

"Up!"

They parted and went each to their homes.

Once Morgan opens the door to her apartment, her phone rings. Cath was wondering what had happened.

LINK ON:

"Morgan."

"Hi, I'm Cath!" - Morgan

"Oh, hi Cath... Are you okay?"

"With me it's all great, but I did not care to know about me, I was querosaber as his "encounter" with Greg."

"It was great, but disaster struck!"

"What did you do?" - Cath asked

"He asked me about our exchange glances and I accidentally spilled red wine on my blouse all!"

"And what did he do? He helped you?"

"He was super nice to me, helped me clean up and everything, but what was best in, say, "meeting" was what he called me to go to a place he said is very special to him."

"If it will take you somewhere special is a sign that you're becoming special to him!"

"Of that I'm sure! Well, I do not wanna bother you to get ready. Kisses and luck with it!"

"Kisses and thank you!"

LEAD OFF.

Soon after she hung up, she went into the bedroom, already taking the spotted blouse and putting the laundry basket. In his bathroom had a tub that she no longer wore long, but she made an exception.

Prepared the bath with bath salts aphrodisiacs because she really wanted to win Greg.

While she was in the tub, she thought of that special place would be that he would take it, was it to his place or a place where he was as a child? She did not, but was worshiping imagine.

But what made her more apprehensive was like she could win his heart if there was one person who watched more than Ecklie (and I Ecklie beeem was meticulous in this matter!). Mandy was like a flea in his ear Greg, even they do not have any kind of relationship. But every positive step that Morgan gave this new relationship, the more this thought was disappearing from his mind. But that left no way hers thoughts was a desire she had it ... feel his body touching hers, feel his breath as if they were one body, the feeling inside her, making her moan as loud as she could so imagine ... all that drove her crazy with desire and pleasure.

She awoke from his hypnotic trance and looked at the clock. She was almost same time, she rose from the bath, dried and was ready. Wore a flowered dress that was rotated to the knee, straightened hair, spent the most fragrant scent it had finished her makeup. He walked toward the living room couch, turned on the television, grabbed his cell phone and sent a message to Greg.

SMS ON:

"Hi Greg! 'm Already tidy, if you can come pick me! Kisses Morgan"

SMS OFF.

Before long, the doorbell rings. It was him!

She turned off the TV, grabbed her purse and her cell, headed toward the door and opened it, giving passage to the wind, which slightly shook her hair and her dress was no words to describe how beautiful she was.

After some time, he can say anything.

"Come on?'

"Sure!"

She closed the apartment door and followed him to his car where he opened the door to her gently.

"Thank you! Not needed!"

"lady deserves a gentleman!"

He performed as if they had never known.

"Pleased, I'm Greg Sanders and his orders!"

"Wow! I feel like a queen knew?"

"But you are one!"

Those words made her more passionate than she ever , it was not every day that someone was more only reinforced the desire she had of owning it and not shared with anyone else!

They followed him to the mysterious place where she was surprised to find out where it was.


	4. Together at last

**This chapter possesses hot scenes. I hope you enjoy**

He had taken her to a field with a very soft green lawn, where lie was far more comfortable than even a bed!

As it was at night, you could see the stars with a perfection that enchanted the eyes of those who watched.

Greg pointed out that a fire was lit and already and had a tent for protection. She was admiring what was most wonderful in that place: the stars (well it is of course).

They started one spoke of his life, and so they lost the time, but as the next day they were off, they decided not to care about the time, but with themselves.

They remained for some time in silence, watching the stars. They were lying on the grass and his arm served as if it were her pillow. She was trying to control himself, because the will was to grab him and take him inside that tent and just leave the other day, happy love each other.

They looked ... it was like a dream! They stood there, staring at each other and exchanging smiles as in the restaurant.

"You are as beautiful as the stars!"

"Thank you! You too!" - She answered in a sweet way.

"I wish this moment could last forever!" - He said.

"Me too!"

Before long, he pulled her to him and kissed her, as if each second that passed were the last of their lives. He took her on his lap and took her to the tent, leaving only the stars illuminate the way which seemed long and endless but that soon ended.

Inside the tent, they undressed slowly, but enjoyable for both of them.

She took off his shirt as he pulled off her dress and she pulled his pants. They were only underwear and kissing passionately.

Everything was running like magic, and she was reveling in the moment, until his phone rings.

"Let your phone back and enjoy the moment ..."

He accepted the request of Morgan, but after some time the phone rings again.

Ending the weather, he decides to attend. It was Russell.

LINK ON:

"Talking" - Greg said

"Hi Greg, sorry to bother you at this hour of the night!"

"No problem, you can talk!"

"I know it is your day off tomorrow, but you have to come to the lab immediately in the morning. Mandy reanalizou digital crime scene that last you reviewed with Morgan, and they were changed. You have to see the result ok?"

"All right! I'll be there tomorrow morning."

"Do not forget to warn Morgan."

"Ok! Good night then."

"Good night!"

LEAD OFF.

"Russell was ... he said that our digital latter was amended and Mandy is with the new result."

"Oh ... just with our quiet was not?"

"Yeah ... I'll take you home tomorrow and move to pick you ok?"

"All right." - She said wearing it again since your perfect evening had been spoiled by the idiot "Mandy".

Back home, she changed her clothes and went to sleep, because tomorrow morning she would have to be in the laboratory to reanalyze the case that oddly enough had already been resolved.


	5. Jealousy

The way to the lab this time it was more fun. They talked and laughed affairs. It was not long until Greg park the car and go down the two. They were heading to meet the rest of all the other room. Arriving there, they found Cath, Sara and Nick sitting on the couch talking about this digital camera that had been modified.

"I have my doubts about this change of an hour to another!" - Nick said

"Anything that happened to Mandy has discovered this only last night!" - Cath said, as he looked at Morgan and winked.

She soon realized that there was something else that wink. Soon she called Cath and Sara in the corner and began to talk down to anyone who would listen.

"Cath, what do you mean by something happened to Mandy has discovered this only last night?"

"I suspect that someone else knows your relationship with Greg besides the two of us and the boys!"

"But this can not happen, not now!"

"How so?" - Sara asked.

"It's that I still not sure whether or not you're rolling something between me and him. I do not have much confidence in his feelings yet."

"But changing the subject because you were late today huh?" - Sara said grinning.

"It happened what I wanted most in this world!" - Morgan responded with a joy that spread them all.

"For real! What happened? Want to know everything!"

"Oh ... I can only say it was perfect" - she said, opening a beautiful smile and looking at Greg, who already looked and smiled at her.

"It's Greg, I think you're gaining more every day that blonde over there" - Nick said as he watched that exchange of glances.

"It's the opposite, that she're winning me more!"

"Wow! Then she asks in dating!" - High Nick said, making everyone pay attention only on him.

"Ask anyone in dating eh Nick?" - Ecklie said, as he walked into the break room.

"Oh ... nobody!" - He replied sheepishly

"Um ... kinda suspect that your answer!"

After this whole mess, Greg and Morgan had stopped to look at and watched in Ecklie, who disliked whit the idea that his only daughter to someone namorasse lab, and even more with

Greg. Another person who also did not support the idea Mandy was because she was a crazy obsessed with Greg, and made that clear to everyone that wanted to know.

Russell soon arrived in the room, leaving aside that silence that dominated the room.

"What happened to all be quiet here" - 'he asked, as he looked all.

"A good initiative!" - Cath replied, as she looked at Greg, who blushed.

"But let's get to it. Nick and Cath, you got a steal with an attendant murdered."

"At last a different case!" - Cath said and everyone laughed.

Sara, David and I are going to a casino in which the owner was killed and Greg and Morgan go to a murder in the park.

"Great place ... do not you think?" - Said Sara Morgan, making her look at Greg and smile.

"Come on in my car again?" - Said Greg Morgan's ear.

"Of course!" - She replied.

Inside the car he made a proposal.

"Morgan, you are available tomorrow night?"

"Yes why?'

"Oh ... It's because I and laboratory personnel were combining to go to a pizzeria after the turn and I thought you'd want to go ..."

"It will be my pleasure!"

"Can I pick you up at your apartment in the 7:00?" - Greg asked

"Yes, you can!" - She replied and was soon covered with a kiss from his beloved.

She was surprised, but she had loved that little moment.

They soon arrived at the scene. The park was beautiful and reminded her of the day that Greg had taken place on a nearly equal.

Finished their investigation, they returned to the laboratory and each went home.


	6. Do you accept? -part: 1

The next morning, Morgan was awake with a message from Greg.

"Good morning, my angel, sleep well? I hope so! ... "

She was very surprised by that, because he never had woken her with a message as well. Soon, she got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom to shower to have breakfast.

Once out of the bath, changed clothes and headed to the kitchen to prepare your breakfast, but the bell rang right when she opened the refrigerator. She closed the door and went to see who it was.

He looked through the peephole of the door. It was a delivery boy, who had in his hands a beautiful basket, but she could not see what was in it.

"Hello, is it?"

"Hello! Missy is Morgan?

"Yes, I am. Can I help you with something?" - She asks

"Yes you can! Basket this is for the lady!"

"Wow!" - She said surprise because no one had ever given her a gift as well. "You know who sent?"

"No, sorry .but came with a card…" - He said, pulling from his pocket a piece of paper and delicate and will be handing Morgan.

"Thank you ... Wait a minute!" - Said she headed toward her purse that was on the couch. After a short time, returned to the door and handed something to the man who was at your door.

"Here's a tip!"

"Thank you! Missy is very polite!"

"You're welcome and thanks for the compliment!"

She closed the door and sat on the couch, supporting the basket on his lap as he watched what was in it. Soon realized that there was no need to prepare breakfast, because the basket had everything to a beautiful morning coffee.

She left the basket on the coffee table that was in front of him and opened the note, which was very beautiful though.

"Good day!"

"I hope you enjoyed this!"

"I look forward to later Signed."

Nobody had done that to her ... until that moment had loved the fact that he was being super romantic with her. What was not understood because Greg was eager for later. What would be so important that it was so, so romantic with her? As always, I'd love to imagine.

She looked at the clock that was beside the basket and realized he was already late for the lab for the day she would work all day.

Grabbed her purse and some fruit that was in the basket and headed towards the parking lot. When she was opening the car door, received another message from Greg.

"Can I give you a lift today? I need a "woman's touch."

What does he mean by "a female help." Your imagination was well advanced, but decided not to ask, and merely just a simple answer.

"Yes you can! I'll wait in the square in front of the building. "

She closed the door and headed toward the square where Greg would expect. It was not long until he arrives.

"Took me?" - He asked as he watched her get in the car

"Do not worry. Delays do not care when it's for you!" - She said that and then immediately kissed him deeply.

"Shall we? Still need your help!" - He said

"On what exactly?" - She asked

"You'll find out!"

He drove to a jewelry store that was nearby. He parked and the two got out of the car.

She did not understand what he wanted in a jewelry store, and besides, with her help! He was ignoring his imagination, because he knew that she was very fertile.

They entered the jewelry and a girl, very pretty by the way, was to meet them.

"Hello! Can I help the couple?"

"Couple?" That little word was the trigger for it to open a beautiful smile on Morgan.

"We are a couple...Yet!" - He replied, watching the reaction of Morgan.

"Anyway, how can I help them?"

"My best friend asked me to come here and choose an alliance for him and his future girlfriend." - Greg said while winking at the listener, so that Morgan would not notice.

"Oh yes! His friend... Follow me please."

They headed toward a private room that held the most diverse alliances.

Along the way, Morgan made a question to Greg.

"Who is this friend?"

"It is a great friend who I met when I went to Los Angeles to deliver an analysis he had done while working alone in the lab and not on the field as now."

"He and his girlfriend are also CSIs?" - She asks

"Yup."

"And because he asked you to buy the alliance dating him? He could not go shopping?"

"He was very jammed and service costs nothing to help an old friend."

"All right!"

Arriving at the room, Morgan began to observe. Realized it was a small middle room, but not both. Had enough for four people come once and space, as the regiment commanded Store for security.

"So, already have some in mind for" your friend? "

"Not yet and you Morgan?"

Morgan 's eyes sparkled at the sight, each of the alliances. One more beautiful than the other. But one had called her attention enough.

"You can see this?"

Greg noted well the pair of alliance and the expression of Morgan.

"Great choice. This is a unique piece because digital are used by the artist himself."

"So this will be!" - Greg said all excited

"Wow What a thrill because of a couple of alliance!" - She said

"It has to be special to w... Them!"

Morgan caught the enthusiasm and the almost "us" he would say. Had her suspicions about these "alliances" and "Friend of Los Angeles."

The attendant packed them in a box up there in the delicate, that could even pity open there, and handed Greg, who had already paid and caught a guarantee, since it was a very beautiful and unique piece. They thanked the service and went out of the shop.

Already getting near the car, Morgan looks at his watch and realizes qua cell was already super late.

"Oh my God !" – Exclaimed Morgan

"What? Something happened?"

"Are 9: 00 pm and I had to be in the lab 8: 00h"

"Our Lady ! I also had to be there this time! Let's hurry!"

Entered into the car and followed as quickly as possible toward the lab, but along the way, got stuck in a traffic jam.

"It could only be Las Vegas even!" - Greg said punching the steering wheel.

"Wow hothead you are very funny!"

"I'm also funny in most things..."

"Pervert!" - Morgan slapped lightly on his shoulder.

"Is that all I get?"

It was toward him as if to kiss him, but when their mouths were almost joining, she separated quickly pulling a subject whatsoever.

"How will you deliver alliances pro your friend if he lives in Los Angeles?"

"He and his girlfriend are in Vegas and I invited them for Happy Hour later with laboratory personnel. Finally, you go right?'s Very important to me."

"Yes, I will! What will be so important that you want me to go?" - She asks

"You'll find!"

"I love surprises!"

She leaned to kiss him, kissed for a while, not caring about the traffic that was being released. So stopped because someone passed beside the car and started honking and yelling wildly.

"The track has not turned garage motel! Go find another place for dating!"

They looked and laughed.

"Thank you for letting us know! If you do not speak we would not find!"

" Greg!" - I told Morgan was while another slap on his shoulder, only now with more strength.

"What?" - He said while laughing the situation.

"I needed to say it! Let's go before anyone else go and say some more shit! And besides, we're late."

"Let's go!"

He followed with the car towards the lab. Did not take long for them to park in front of the department.

Later that same day ...

"Do not forget I'll pick you up at your apartment at 7: 00h ok" - Said Greg

"Missed!" - Morgan gave him a peck, not unnoticed by anyone.

"It's the night tonight huh promises...!" - Nick spoke, pulling laughs from everyone, including the young pigeons.

"It fills Nick!" - Morgan snapped.

"Ok, is no longer here who spoke."

Everyone got in their cars and headed for their homes, looking forward to the end of the day.


	7. A day at the mall

Morgan had already arrived at his home. Entered the room and threw herself on the bed the way it was, could not stand so much strain. But his moment of rest was interrupted by the ringing of your phone.

LINK ON:

"Speaking." - Morgan said

"HI!...Hey Morgan, how about we go to the mall?" - Cath asked

"It would be cool, but. . ."

"So-okay! Step in his apartment shortly!"

LEAD OFF.

"Does she know anyone listening?" - Morgan asked the sim itself.

Ignored the thought and was getting ready. Put jean shorts not too short and not too big, a white regatinha with a vest over it. He wore a black sneaker and some accessories. It was toward the mirror and looked good.

"Is. Not bad Miss Morgan!" - She spoke for itself.

Headed toward the living room couch and sat down to wait Cath, Sara and Lindsay. Before long they touch the bell.

"Wow! Where hide this body huh?" - Cath said when Morgan opened the apartment door.

"Fuck off!"

"Okay, okay over here who do not speak!" - Cath asked whispering

"Where the Linds and Sara?"

"They're waiting in the car, let's go."

"We will."

Morgan closed the apartment door and followed Cath. Entered into the car, greeted Sarah and Linds and Cath went to the mall with the wheel.

Arriving there, Lindsay soon parted them.

"Mom, I'll meet you at home saw? The mother of Rebecca will leave me there."

"Okay, but see if there primes saw young lady!" - Cath said.

"Okay mom! Bye aunts!"

"Bye now!"- Sara and Morgan answered in a voice only.

The three started walking through the mall, see several display cases, fall in love with so many shoes and dresses up Cath freak mayonnaise on behalf of an outfit in a store window.

"To the world I want to get off! That dress is gorgeous!"

"For right-drama Cath! You're looking up a spoiled teenager!" - Sara said.

"We have to go in that store! I want that dress, after all, we have to raze tonight! Not even Miss Morgan Brody?"

"What have I in this story?" - Morgan asked

"Let's say that one of the reasons Greg Bliss today is you!"

"I?"

"Are you going to say he did not notice?" - Sara said.

"Oh yeah!"

"So we're waiting for? Let's go back to the store I still crazy about that dress!" - Said as he pulled Cath Morgan and Sarah by the arm.

"Hey, calm that that dress will not come out of the dummy!" - Morgan complained.

Entering the store, they saw more dresses, each more beautiful than the other. All were delighted with the models, but one caught much attention of Morgan. He was close-fitting, not too big nor too small, it was an ideal size, valued her curves. It was black with a white ribbon around the waist, on the back, formed a beautiful delicate lace.

"I'll take that!" - She said excitedly.

"Wow, he is gorgeous!" - Sara said as she watched the joy of Morgan.

"And you will not take any?" - Cath asked Sara.

"Already chose my! This is it."

It was a light blue dress, with a soft cloth and very loose, with a thin strap, without much extravagance but stylish as well.

"Wow! It is beautiful, no more than mine."

Catherine's dress was very delicate, with lots of ruffles below the waist and strapless at the bust with a delicate shiny to enhance the color of the dress, which was white pebbles.

After pay, left the store and sat on a stool in the square inside the mall.

"I think I lack only one thing to stay pretty even." - Said Cath facing a showcase of hops

"Oh no, the madness started again!" - Morgan said as he placed his hand on his face trying to understand Cath.

Cath exited accelerated toward the store, followed by Morgan and Sara, who complained of her speed.

Arriving there, they saw myriad of heels, sneakers and many other shoes.

Cath, as always, soon fell in love with a high heel, she said, combined with your dress just right. He was a black scarpan, all shiny with a small opening in the front.

"I love this shoe! I'll take it!"

"Our-Cath, good, you love all that you choose, this is fact!" -Morgan said while enchanted with a jump.

"But I loved this one! He is perfect!" - Cath spoke as he watched her eyes set in a beautiful jump.

It was also a scarpan, only white, no flashy detail, just right to match the dress she had bought.

"Apparently not just me who fall in love right away!" - Cath said, noting Morgan looks at the shoe.

"Shut-Cath, this is the first time!"

"Calm down you guys both! No fighting on behalf of romanticism clothing to you!" -Sara said as I stared at the eye in a very delicate sneaker that was on a shelf next to several other.

"I'll take that pump there!"

She was velvet, and black with some laces made with rhinestones on the side.

"She is beautiful! You have good taste huh?" - Said Morgan, Sara leaving happy.

"Let's just crazy to me that for later! 'm Seeing that will promise much good." - Cath said as he followed towards the box.

At the exit of the mall, Morgan looks at the clock.

"We better go home, because I still have to get me and are already 17:00." - Morgan said

"But're still a little early do not you think?" - Asked Sara.

"Greg said he'd pick me up at 19:00 am at my apartment and I still have to look pretty."

"Wow! He wants to kill the heart is? He still look so young to die!" - Cath said, trying to make a joke.

"Our-Cath, you and your jokes that nobody laughs!" - Said Morgan, provoking smiles Sara and even Cath.

"Thanks for the part that touches me Morgan! So let's go before I die of grief!"

All went toward the car. The walks to his apartment Morgan was excited because they were listening to the songs of Rihanna on the heights.

"Cheers

To the freakin 'weekend

I Drink To That, yeah yeah

Oh let the Jamesons sink in

I Drink To That, yeah yeah

Do not let the bastards get down and turn it around

With another round

There's a party at the bar

Everybody put your glasses up

And I Drink To That

Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah

I Drink To That

Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah "

"A Toast

The crazy weekend

I drink to that, yeah yeah

Let the whiskey take effect

I drink to that, yeah yeah

Do not let the idiots reach you, stay well

With another round

There's a party at the bar

Raise your glasses

And a toast to that

Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah

Cheers to that

Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah "

It took forever to get in front of Cath Morgan apartment.

"See you later girls!" - Said Morgan saying goodbye to Sara and Cath

"See you later!" - The two answered together.

Cath went his way and Morgan went to his apartment because he had to get ready. Greg soon arrive to take her to the pizzeria.


	8. Do you accept? -part: 2

She arrived at her apartment and was straight to the the bags that were in their hands on the bed and headed the tub, it was a special occasion with various bath salts smelling peach therefore loved the light scent and soon began to think about what would happen soon.

POV Morgan

"I wonder what will happen later to say that he is special?"

"Cath not to pry several ideas in my head, I'm going crazy with this!"

"Wanted to have a life with him more than anything. It would be a trip to paradise with one-way ticket! He would be my guide, the reason why I breathe my smiles, the owner of my thoughts. . . but I'm afraid!"

"Fear? Why would I be afraid? He would help me overcome it quickly! But I think it is inevitable."

"First because my father would not accept that I namorasse with someone from the lab. Not that I care about him but do not want to keep a relationship hidden as Grissom and Sara. It does not seem, rather, they have a relationship. Not only as boss and subordinate, but as a loving couple too. Maybe it just me and the nearest lab people."

"Then there's the crazy Mandy, who would be able to have ALL of Greg just for her! Possessive instinct? Very!"

"She does not leave his feet, always saying that one day he will realize that it is the best choice and that no woman will make him happy! I think she has not met me right!"

"Declined to a job in New York laboratory claiming there did not exist sufficient for the execution of her work equipment. How so? That's one of the best!"

"I fear that she will be able to do for him. I will not stop loving Greg because of a manic psychopath! "

She left the bathroom and went to the room because I was already giving the time that had marked with Greg and needed to get ready. Dressed, put on makeup and it was jumping. Black eyeliner and mascara were the choices for a well-marked eye and the mouth not very red lipstick. Was the makeup just right. Loose hair with some curls to finish. It was beautiful for the "Big Night". Greg was just waiting to get to go to the pizzeria.

It did not take long for him to be knocking on the door.

She got up and went to answer it. Greg's reaction upon seeing this beautiful woman opened the door it was amazing.

"Wow! Vo. . .'re you. . okay. . ." - He said

"Beautiful?" - Morgan completed when he realized that Greg would not be able to speak like a fool because I was staring at her.

"It is. . ."

"Thanks! we will?"

"Yes, let's!"

The way to the pizzeria was excited. They laughed and played. Before long they are coming in and being greeted by all the friends of the laboratory that were there.

"Hi Morgan! Wow, you're perfect!" - Cath said

"Thanks Cath, you also are not bad either!"

"Our Morgan, where you hid all this?" - Nick asked

"What déjà vu!" - She said, making everyone around him laugh.

"Guys, what flavor of pizza?" - Nick asked

"I like Mozzarella!" - Greg said

"Sweet pizza!"

Everyone was having fun with the stories until Mandy arrive. Morgan felt a little uncomfortable with her presence there, but chose not spoil the enjoyment with friends and did not comment. However, Greg realized that Morgan was not really enjoying her presence at the pizzeria.

"Morgan, are you all right?" - Greg asked

"It's okay."

"There seems to" - He said

"I am well . I'm just a little uncomfortable, but nothing to ruin this happy moment!"

"Alright then."

"But then, where's that your friend owns the alliances? It does not come?"

"It is. . .'s. . . I have something to tell you." - Greg said

"So speaks. You ta already starting to scare me!"

"You can stay calm, it is not nothing bad. . . or at least I think not."

Greg gets up and calls the attention of all present. Result: The whole pizza is an absurd, ready to hear what he had to say silence. Of course he was a bit shy but soon began to speak.

"I do not know to hide my feelings, now I'm somebody else." - Greg said

"Before I was just a normal human being, I have changed, and today, I am a totally transformed, river put anything, I'm cheerful seeing a flower or a simple orange, am moved to hear on the radio a simple all this? Why I love you with every passing day, and I love you so much that I can not get over, upset, angry or even annoyed with something you do.I can not hide what I feel or want! Why hide what I feel for you? No. I'm not going to hide what I feel, no matter that everyone knows. I love you, and that truth is wonderful. Worth more than all I felt today. Worth a lifetime. I know, because I learned to see beauty in everything, the smile that comes on your lips, in your style sweet and tender, ie is beautiful, and that beauty comes from you, you know that make me who I am! Um. . one full of love and human understanding. I just popped in your world, without at least you think it . . . know you was like being born again, be yourself for a few days, was something more important that can happen to me. From now on we forget me and you. . . we cultivate the U.S.!...Then Morgan Brody. . . You want to date me?"

Soon after, Greg knelt in front of Morgan, who left to shed a few happy tears down her cheeks. He opened one of the very delicate jewelry box.

She could not believe that this was really happening. Soon those alliances she helped choose not imagine it would be them.

All of the laboratory that were there were surprised by this amazing application for dating but showed an air of happiness. Not only them but the whole pizza! Only one person did not like Mandy. She left the angry pizza without saying goodbye to anyone. Hodges grabbed her arm.

"What was Mandy, seems nervous about something." - Hodges asked

"Me Loose Hodges." - She managed to get loose and headed toward the door.

"Something went wrong with it and I'm still discovering."

Outside the pizzeria, Mandy tried to remove cell madly purse. Once managed, typed a number quickly. Before long the other person answers.

"What was it this time Mandy?"

"Remember that owed me a favor and said I could charge whenever he wanted? So now I will charge you!" - Mandy said


	9. Reasons to celebrate

"What was it this time Mandy?"

"Remember that you owed me a favor and said I could be charged when I wanted? So now I will charge you! ""

"But what happened?"

"She is again. And now he asked her in dating and she accepted. Damn!"

"Hey, can stay quiet. That plan is still standing."

"I'm not very confident about it. . ." - Mandy said

"Go to work, without a doubt!"

"But what if. . . "- The connection was terminated. Outraged, she for any taxi in the street and goes straight to his apartment.

Meanwhile at the pizzeria, many were excited and even happy with the "new novel" that emerged in the laboratory.

"I was on the time huh?" - Nick cried, laughed out loud a few there.

"Nick!" -Cath said slapping him on the shoulder."This is something you talk!"

"It's Nick, even lost the moral right?" - David made everyone laugh harder

"Yeah ok then. I have no moral more!"

"Hey you three, gives you guys stop bickering there. Let's toast the night because being too good ta!" - Sara said

Everyone cheered and toasted until a certain time, because the pizza was almost closing and were only laboratory personnel. Each was saying goodbye and going to their homes.

"I knew today promised surprises. Congratulations!" - Catherine whispered in her ear as he hugged her.

"I know that!" - Answered Morgan

"I'm happy for you!" - Sara said as she hugged Morgan.

Leaving the pizzeria, Morgan and Greg were walking hand in hand on the streets without a particular destination. Really wanted to have fun together.

"I'm glad that my father believed in this story of "End of the world". Just so we can enjoy a break for a bit!" - Morgan said

"I agree. Do not believe this nonsense and you? Believe?" - Greg whispered

"One day the world will end, but not necessarily Dec. 21!"

"But if the world ended, where you wanted to be?" - He asked

"I wanted to be by your side, making love madly exploring you in a "sexy". . ."

"I like!" - Spoke in a snide voice, coming increasingly from her mouth.

They kissed right there in the crowd, in front of the beautiful Bellagio fountains. A scene worthy of a romance movie.

"I now know why I fell for you!" - She said

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

They were still standing, but were now embraced. Some people who were standing around there also were enchanted by this couple so beautiful!

A woman dressed in clothes apparently gypsy approached them.

"I can feel the aura of you. They are connected by a bond of love and passion. Nobody will be able to undo it. You were born for each other!" - Gypsy said

Morgan did not believe in these things "Mystic", but was delighted with the words of Gypsy.

Greg thanked those words. He agreed with her, no matter who also did not believe much in mysticism.

"What we have to do now huh?"

"I do not know, maybe stay with you longer is enough!" - She said

A scene took place at the head of Greg, he needed to recover that lost time.

"Come, I have an idea!" - He pulled her by the arm to a taxi that had stopped there for a time and went with it.

"Hello! To where they want to go?" - Greg spent the address. "Alright then."

The taxi driver did not look back, just followed orders.

"But this is the address of your home."

"Let's pick up where we left off, is not it good?" - He spoke in a sultry voice.

"Liked Now!"

Kissed, while (the) taxi driver just watched the rearview mirror. Looked not like it one bit what he saw. Maybe it was against this relationship or just. . .

Reached the destination soon. Greg called and followed up with Morgan to his apartment.

On the way...

"That taxi driver was very strange." - She said

"I also agree, but I have more important things to worry about right now. . ."

Greg entered the apartment already kissing Morgan, a warm kiss, like a necessity.

He leaned against the wall, having it with all your love. Dropped his hand around her waist, pulling her closer to his body.

Kissed each sensitive part just to have the pleasure of hearing those muffled moans in his ear. He removed her dress gently and then gave it to withdraw his blouse.

Morgan was no longer the same, and a quick maneuver, the position changed. Now she was in the area of his body.

The kissing intensely, as if the world was even over. Dropped his hand to the zipper of his pants, removing the same. They were wandering without any certain direction inside the apartment, knocking everything that impeded their path. Greg put it on the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room and kissed her flat stomach, down to her and pressing a kiss on top of her panties. Morgan left many marks of his nails into the skin of your beloved. He shivered with every touch it, as it also bristled with every touch him.

Morgan could not stand one more torture. She folded her legs Greg, still kissing her, took her to the bedroom.

Spent much of the night there is love, until both fall asleep one side to the other.

The next day, Morgan was agreed with a scent of an amazing morning coffee, accompanied by a man she loved more than anything.

"You hungry?" - He asked

"After tonight, who is not hungry?"

"Wow! I like to hear!"

"Funny man!"

Greg left taking breakfast, as had already eaten something and was taking a bath. Morgan stood up and donned a bathrobe standing nearby, headed toward the kitchen, because Greg had forgotten to pass jelly on your bread. When I was opening the refrigerator, heard a knock at the door. She saw no problem in opening, since the lab knew of his romance with Greg and also never imagined that Ecklie know the address of your love. When he opened the door, began to think otherwise.

"Father? Ma. . but what are you doing here?" - She asked


	10. damn Mandy

MB - Father? Ma. . but what are you doing here?

EC-I'm asking you, what you're doing here and still dressed like that!

MB-I do not owe you satisfaction!

EC-I am your father!

MB - You can be my father blood, but it will never be my foster-father! Never!

Morgan closed the door on Ecklie and went with haste into the room. Was crying. Greg bumped in the hallway.

GS - Hey, what was love? Who was at the door?

MB - No response and ran into the bedroom and sat on the floor beside the bed, where he supported his head and began to cry.

Greg went to the door in an attempt to try to find out who it was. Ecklie encountered sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall opposite the door of the apartment.

GS - Ecklie? What are you doing here?

EC-Vim confirm what I heard. I see it's true. . . - Said rising

GS - It is true. . .

CE - Well that Mandy told me.

He walked away with his head bowed. Not fired nor had the courage to discuss. Was upset with Morgan's words.

Greg needed to support your loved one. He went to the bedroom and found her there, alone in some tears. He sat in front of her and held her hand.

GS - You all right?

MB - I think so.

GS - Want to chat?

MB - I was about eight years old when Ecklie took me on an ice cream shop in an attempt to explain the divorce between him and my mother. They lived fighting. After we parted, never received news or a mere sign of his existence. Every night my mother lay in her bed and began to cry, was suffering made me sad to see her suffer so much while furious at the fact that he disappeared without a trace .. That's when Ron appeared Brody *, the angel placed the order on misfortune of my mother and the owner of my surname. I decided to adopt it because only then would leave Ecklie time of my life.

I grew, I graduated and started working in the Los Angeles crime lab. Everything was fine until that time appeared Cath. She knew me when I was a kid. she admired

so much that moved mountains to bring me to the lab Vegas. On one side was not bad, since I met you - Morgan said smiling. - But then I discovered that Ecklie worked here.

She wiped some tears that insisted on falling. Greg was still holding his hand.

GS - When I saw you for the first time, I've been in love. I was kind of silly when I greeted you, but deep down, I was ecstatic with these eyes, his charm. I am your prince and you are my princess. My duty is to protect you and help you in any situation, and I'm doing it now. Now I want you to raise your head, if not his crown falls, and her prince here will not like whit!

He managed to pull out a beautiful smile of his beloved. It was very rewarding to see her happy.

MB - Leave it to you to make me smile when I'm sad. I love you

GS - I love you too

Morgan snuggled in Greg's lap. There she felt safe, a place she trusted.

GS - Today I want to spend my whole day with you. I'll rent a few movies and prepare a snack, what do you think?

MB - I love it! Only then to lift my spirits.

Prepared everything and stayed there, huddled together all day, taking advantage of the slack.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Since the world was not "Run", everyone went back to their normal routine.

All together, time to distribute the cases.

Russell - is so quiet today. We only have two cases. At the request of Ecklie, Morgan and Greg will not work in such cases, but remain in the same turn.

Nick - Um, Conrad Ecklie nice? I liked this!

David - Will also rolls a salary increase?

Cath - David, he ta nice today but not abused!

Sara - my God, you crack my face in shame. Mercy! - Everyone laughed.

Russell - Now back to the subject, Sara, Nick and Greg are left with a murder in the hotel on the strip while Baskar Catherine Morgan are with a woman allegedly murdered in front of the Bellagio fountains.

All were followed for their cases. Sara, Nick and Greg were the first to go. Cath, Morgan and needed to replace some things in their suitcases. In the middle of the hallway, Morgan comes face to face with Mandy.

Mandy - I heard you got a little visit today was not early?

MB - What do you mean by that?

Mandy - Ecklie disliked whit to see you like that, even more in Greg's apartment. - Some who passed by stopped to listen to the conversation.

MB - Wait. . . was you that strange taxi driver who left us in front of the building. You told all pro Ecklie!

Mandy - Congratulations! It took but hit! - She applauded.

MB - I did all I could not find him and everyone here knew that. . .

Mandy - Aaah, what a pity that his plan went wrong. I found unfair entire lab to learn new things but him. I had to update it for the news.

MB - I'll get you. . . - She was moving up to Mandy, but Henry caught.

Henry - You'd better not do that!

Mandy-If I were you I listened to it.

MB - Yeah, he's right. I will not stoop to their level. - If you let Henry and went on his way, accompanied by Catherine.

She was furious, her that had been the final straw, but for Mandy had been the most rewarding moment of your day. See how Morgan got was priceless. Now yes, the entire lab had a reason to hate her.

Mandy - Waiting Morgan. What is your're saved.

Henry - What did you say?

Mandy - I? Nothing.

Henry - I think really good. - Gone following Morgan and Cath.

In the locker room, Morgan was furious. If Henry had not caught her, she would have advanced over Mandy with all your strength.

Cath - You need to stay calm.

MB - I can not. That motherfucker had to ruin someone's happiness. Damn Mandy! I'm afraid of what she is capable. - She let some tears flow.

Cath - can stay quiet. I'll keep an eye on her.

David - Are you calm? - Said approaching, along with Henry.

MB - I'm staying.

Henry-you If I had not insured, you would move it.

MB - Yeah, I know.

David - I'll move some strings to this confusion does not reach the ears of Ecklie. Now pack your things and let's go. I'll follow you.

They packed everything and followed him.

Hotel Baskar, Strip:

The room had blood stains scattered all over the floor and walls. It was a scene that was scary.

GS - This is four equal those horror movies!

Sara - I think the movies do not come to the feet of that room.

GS - No comments. David, what do you got for us?

David - A woman. She has deep cuts all over the body, we have no apparent marks of defense and is without the arm. Still at least about 8 hours.

GS - It has some identification?

Sara - Sophie Viceconti. 21 years old. I think it was a date, whatever.

GS - You think it's dead because it did not do a quality service?

# - It was not a prostitute! - All look at the door.

Sara - And you are?

MV - Marcus Viceconti, her husband.

Sara - Lord, know of someone who would have reason to do this with your wife?

MV - Nobody would do that to her. Everyone loved her. I can not see anyone who has done this to her.

Sara-I have to take your fingerprints to eliminate you as a suspect okay?

MV - Okay.

Nick and Greg were examining the room while Sara collecting digital Sir Viceconti.

GS - I found a letter. You entiquetado with the address of the laboratory. - He opened the envelope and was surprised.

GS - I do not believe. . .

Fountains of Bellagio

Unlike the hotel scene, the scene was very clean. There was no blood trail.

MB - Hey, this is the gypsy who spoke with me and Greg at night pizzeria.

Cath - How so? Explains it right.

MB - So he and I headed out of the pizzeria, we wandered around town and ended up coming here. This gypsy saw us together and told us that we were bound by the bond of love and that no one would separate us. I confess that I enjoyed listening to it!

Cath - Ok, relationships part. Let's investigate just this scene.

They drove all the space that was surrounded trying to find something that would really count as a proof in the middle of a place where thousands of people pass daily.

MB - That is very strange. It has no marks or blood with luminol!

Cath - And has no brand of tires or anything. This scene is very clean!

MB - Up too. I think this is not the primal scene.

MB-Hey, look what I found here. This is a letter to the address nominated lab.

Cath - opens So, guess I will not have problems.

She opened the letter and was very surprised.

Cath - What was Morgan, you're scaring me.

MB / GS - "Beware Morgan, or you will be next!"


	11. Do not be afraid

MB / GS - "Beware Morgan, or you will be next!"

Morgan was in shock, I was getting very pale.

Cath Morgan, are you okay?

MB-l. . I do not. . . Right now, Morgan began to feel dizzy, looking for some place to stand. Cath noticed and held.

Cath-Oh my God! Morgan! Morgan, wake up! - She tried to revive her, but without success.

A paramedic approached.

# - Let's take it to a hospital.

Cath-Yes, of course I'm going with her.

So exited watching the paramedic Cath, Cath grabbed his phone and immediately called Brass.

LINK ON:

JB-speaking Brass

Cath Jim, here is Cath. I need you to get a security escort for Morgan.

JB-It's been arranged. Greg found a letter here that threatened her.

Also-Cath?

JB-How so? You also found a letter?

Cath-Morgan found. She fainted and went to hospital.

JB goodness! Meet me in the lab as you leave the hospital. We need to investigate this.

Cath-Okay

LEAD OFF

Brass hung up the phone with a face of concern, leaving all scared.

Sara-Brass? What spoke to Cath? And Morgan?

Brass was silent.

Greg Brass-What happened? Speak soon as you are making me scared!

JB-Morgan is in the hospital and Cath's with her.

JB-The crime scene where they were also had a ticket threat and it was she who found him.

Greg Is she okay? What hospital is she? - Greg started to get desperate

JB-Calm Greg! Still do not know to which hospital she was. Cath will find us in the lab. I'll alert Ecklie. He will want to know.

Greg stood thoughtfully. Was increasingly worried about their loved one. I could not think straight, I just wanted to hug and protect her.

Sara-Greg? Are you okay? - Sara soon realized that Greg was in the "world of the Moon".

Greg-No need to go find Morgan - He closed his briefcase and left ace prey.

Nick-He is very worried. He has his reasons. I would stay the same if I found a letter threatening my girlfriend.

JB-Tell me about it. Wrap it around and follow straight to the lab. Meet you there.

Greg pushed the elevator button ace prey, as the increasingly heavy pressure the elevator would come faster. I could not stop thinking about Morgan.

As soon as the elevator opened, came almost running. He picked up his cell phone and called to ask Cath in which hospital she was. Palm Desert's. Arriving at the parking lot, sped off to the car. Arriving there, he entered the reception and found Cath sitting. When she saw him, she tried to get up and go to him.

Greg-Where is she? Is she okay? - He was afflicted.

Cath-Calm Greg, she's fine, she's just going through some tests, but will soon be released and you'll see it.

The doctor soon appeared, bringing news to the relief of Greg and Cath.

Medical Miss Morgan is well. She had a slight pressure drop, maybe a scare or lack of hydration. We will need to keep her under observation for at least a few days.

Greg-Thank you doctor, but because so many days?

The doctor-a precaution only.

Greg was not liking this story and Cath was noticing this on your face.

Thanks for the Cath-doctor information. . . We can see it now?

The doctor-Yes, of course! Accompany me.

Cath-Greg, will see her. I'll call Brass and break the news.

Greg-Alright, let's Doctor?

The doctor-Let.

The doctor crossed the aisles accompanied by Greg. Soon entered one of the rooms.

The doctor-I will leave them alone.

Morgan was lying in bed, as if in a deep sleep. Greg looked at her and opened a beautiful smile. She would not let anything bad to happen. He sat on the bed and watched that beautiful woman standing in front of you.

MB-Gr. . Gre. . . Greg. Glad you are here - she said, as she opened her eyes.

GS-I was worried about you.

MB-still can not believe I read a letter threatening me. I'm really scared.

GS Do not be afraid, I am here. Never let anything or anyone hurt you.

MB-I love you!

GS-I love you too.

Sealed the moment with a lovely kiss. Cath soon arrives in the room and keeps watching that scene, delighted with this couple so beautiful.

Sorry Cath-ending fairy tale, but the good guy needs to let the girl rest and leave for work.

GS-I gotta go, I gotta do everything to catch this killer and protect you all right?

MB-Alright - spoke in a kind of sad tone.

Cath Do not worry, Brass filed a police to protect you while you are here in the hospital.

MB-I'll be fine.

Cath-We have to go Greg.

GS-Ok - If goodbye with a kiss and left Morgan watching Cath.

In the laboratory:

All were already in the meeting room, including Ecklie.

EC-What the cases have in common?

NS-From what I see, just the letter with the threat.

Sara-scenes even hit. In one, a woman of high class, stabbed in a hotel room full of bloodstains, without one arm. In another, a gypsy life in front the Bellagio fountains, no bloodstains on the clothes and not even anywhere in the ground.

Nick-Not to mention that there is almost no evidence in the body nor in the scene. Very suspicious.

Russell-Any prints on letter?

Sara-I could gather no digital, but I found a small spot of blood on the edge of the paper, probably the killer cut himself as he folded. Sent to Hodges analyze.

Greg-And the blood of the hotel scene wall, are all the victims?

Sara-I sent for analysis to a few minutes. Will take a while until we know.

JB-I have the testimony of the victim's husband. His name is Marcus Viceconti. He says they were together will some 4 hours before the body was found. Had been out drinking with friends. According to him, she was not feeling well and decided to stay in the room. He says everyone will loved and who had no apparent reason to kill her. Yeah that's something that I doubt.

Sara-I took his fingerprints and beat with digital lock and the glass of wine that were beside the tub.

Russell-This can reveal in parts, after he shared the room with the woman.

EC-I want this case to be a priority, all evidence should take the lead in any other. We have a CSI in danger of kidnapping.

Everyone was already spreading to analyze the evidence collected by the cell Cath touch. She met and in the middle binding expressed a look of surprise.

Cath-I do not believe it! Yes, we inform the staff. More information let me know. Thank you! - She hung

What was Greg-Cath? You are leaving us scared.

Cath-Morgan disappeared!


	12. sequestration

- What? Morgan disappeared as well? - Ecklie asked scared

- The center just called me. The nurse who called the cops said that when he entered the room to medicate her, she was no longer there. - Cath responded

- That's not possible! - Greg said as he felt the ground disappear beneath your feet.

He still could not believe what had just heard.

- Hey Greg, is cool! - Sarah said trying to calm his friend.

- Have some forwarded to the local team - Russell asked

- I think so, but I still want everyone in the scene. - Cath said, then hurried out, and soon after came Greg, Ecklie and the rest of the team at the same pace.

- Greg! - Shouted Ecklie

- What is it?

- I want you off this case! - Ecklie said. Attention Lab were all turned to him and Greg in the hallway.

- How so? Why? - Greg could not understand why.

- Do you have a relationship with Morgan. It is very likely that you will risk the life of my daughter. - Said Ecklie

- For God Ecklie! I want as much as you rescue the Morgan! Stop trying to stop me with weak arguments! I'll stay on the case and point! - Greg was already overzealous, almost to the point of skipping over Ecklie, but managed to hang on, somehow.

- Listen to me and Sanders, or you respect my orders or you're fired! - Ecklie said. Greg went out into the parking lot pushing all who dared get in front of him, furious.

- Damn! - Greg came out punching the wall that was at his side, attracting even more attention.

- Hey, calm boy! - Nick said approaching him.

- How do I stay calm with the Morgan Nick in danger? How? I promised her I'd protect her from everything and now Ecklie simply takes me further my floor!

- We will bring it saved, you will see! Nothing bad will happen to her, I promise! - Nick replied

- Greg. . . - Said Cath approaching. . . - The best for you to do now is try and calm down. All we're concerned, and rightly so! Our friend is in danger and do not want anything bad to happen to her, of course. Go home and rest. - She looks at one side to the other and realize that the lab had returned to normal (or near normal) pace, and then whispers in the ear of Greg - Any news I swear I'll let you know.

- Thank you Cath. - He goes walking aimlessly through the halls, accompanied by the eyes of his friends.

Meanwhile, Russell shared the duties with the rest of the team as they headed for the cars to go to the hospital, the primary scene yet.

Greg had just arrived at his apartment. He was furious! He left his coat on the floor near the door and threw himself on the couch. He needed to think. Wanted to be with the team, investigating, looking for clues, any sign of "life" left behind by his beloved. Was not complying with his promise ... "My duty is to protect you and help you in any situation"

Protect, that was what he wanted to do now protect it! But how? Did not want to endanger her life with acts of heroism stupid. Whoever kidnapped her, can be a very dangerous person and should not play with fire, ever, especially when someone is at risk of getting burned.

Remembered every moment with her, so maybe his thoughts took a turn where I could forget for a moment all that was happening. No success! Everything reminded him of the danger she was running. Remembered that she had left a key to his apartment in case he needed. He never understood why, but now it was more than I need. Took back his coat from the floor and went to the apartment of Morgan.

Getting there to his surprise, found throughout the apartment ransacked. Table on the floor, broken vases, objects scattered throughout the apartment. I was really scared! Carefully, trying not to move anything from the site, walked through the apartment, checking every room. The room was trashed even more. That scared him even more.

Getting closer to the bed, he noticed a small blood stain on the comforter. "God, than Morgan!". - He thought.

Quickly he went out and sat in front of the apartment door, which was open. One hand supported his head, elbow served as support for both. The other hand was holding the phone to your ear. Cath was calling.

CONNECTION ON

- Hi, Cath is talking.

- Hi Cath, I'm Greg. - His voice sounded a little sad

- Hi Greg, what happened? - Cath asked

- They broke into her apartment.

- How so? Where are you? - Cath asked scared

- I'm in front of her door.

- Greg mecha or not it at all. I'm going there. - Cath said

-Okay

LEAD OFF

It took forever to find Cath Greg in the hallway. He was devastated by all this, I could tell on his face. Ecklie had insisted on accompanying her, but she managed to dodge. Imagine what would happen if he found out that Greg was called? Did not want to fix any confusion for your friend. The kidnapping of Morgan was too suffering for it.

- Hi, - Cath said approaching him

- Hi

- How did you get the key to her apartment? - Cath asked

- She gave me, if I needed future

- I understand. - Cath grinned side-Stay here, do not wanna mess for you.

- I know, I can not stay here. Greg got up and left with his head down.

Cath just watched. Needed to end it soon, bring back to the arms of his lady rider. Entered the apartment, took a deep breath and began their work.

Meanwhile in captivity ...

- You was faster than I expected. - Mandy said approaching

- I tend to work quickly. But by the way, exactly what you want with her? - Asked his accomplice

- Revenge! - Mandy replied

- Really? And what did she do to you?

- He stole the man I love.

- Hmm. . . Loving Revenge? Mandy My God, all for a man who never liked you? - The accomplice said smiling

- If I delete it, it comes running to me. . .

- And you really believe that?

- No doubt! - The two heard a moan. Morgan was waking

She was bewildered, with her hands tied back in a wooden chair, and was full of bruises, she still looked half with blurred vision. Looking around only watched a dark room and only heard a muffled sound of music. That was driving with a horrible headache. Maybe effect of some substance used to remove it during the kidnapping.

- Well bitch coming!

- Man. . Man. . . Mandy? - Morgan said frightened

- I myself, in the flesh!

- On the. . . why am I here? - She had a slight difficulty speaking.

-To get you out of my way for myself and Greg be happy together! - She would move in Morgan, but the other woman stopped her.

- Hey Mandy, calm down! We want her full, remember? - Mandy was soon controlled.

- Who. . . who are you? - Morgan asked

Ellen - Their worst nightmare!


	13. Dark Room

Five months have passed and the team decided to end the search for Morgan because of lack of evidence, Greg became desperate, missed work for several days to go out alone in search of Morgan over their searches for it were unsuccessful.

Meanwhile in captivity ...

His arms were tied and minimal space inside that I had was a little air to breathe? Her body ached because of jerks taken to get to this dark room.

Still she tried. With great difficulty, managed to pick up the phone that Ellie had left on the table, she bumped into the table playing the cell forward, close to his head. With his mouth, opened the phone and called Greg. With much effort succeeded. Laid his head over the phone call and listened. Was trembling.

-My love? - How good to hear your voice. - Greg said

- My love! Please, I need you to listen. - She never felt her heart flutter as he was at that time. - I was kidnapped.

- My love? The connection is cutting ... Where are you? - Greg asked

- I do not know. More I promise you that everything will be alright. - Morgan said trying to keep calm.

- You have been kidnapped? Morgan, and still think it will be okay? - I'm desperate. - How would I feel? My love, how are you? They are with you? Is one person? - He asked

- Just a little bruised. Ellie and Mandy kidnapped me, they went over their guards are guarding the door.

- Suddenly she heard a noise. - My love, gotta go, they are coming. - Morgan said

- I'll call Brass ... - He said walking back and forth inside your apartment.

- Do not! - Do not connect to anyone. It will be much worse. Give it all they want and stay well.-Promise me you will be fine. - Do not panic because I'm going back. - Morgan said with tears in her eyes

- No. No.! - He said already crying. I can not! By God, I have to do something!

- Greg! Listen to me - I'll be back, to be with you. - She said in a very upset voice.

- Morgan ... - It screams desperate

- His despair tore into the heart of Morgan. - I love you ... Let me do something. I can not stand knowing that you are being attacked, and do nothing. I do not wanna lose you ... I do not want ... - He said crying

- You will not miss me ... His tone has improved, but she heard Ellie and Mandy approaching the room. - I promise you'll come back. I just want you to promise me that you will be fine and will not tell anyone. It's best for everyone. - Morgan said

- I promise I'll be fine ... - He said

- I love you Greg.

- I. .. - In a desperate cry. - I love you, Morgan. Back, please come back to me ... - He sobbed wildly.

- I will return. That's a promise. - She said

And the connection was dropped exactly at the time that the two women entered the room.


	14. Together again

Morgan could not deny that the fear had struck. The feeling of fear at that time was as powerful as the unsteady beat of his heart. The amazing thing is that the fear is not of dying, much less to lose their things. Greg was let alone suffering.

Pov Greg

What could I do? Running? Shout out? Call my friends? My heart was pounding so hard I could hear the beats. The phone remained in my hand, but I lacked the courage to warn about what happened to someone. And if Morgan is right? If it was worse - You can not leave me, my love. You can not! - He talked to himself. - What would I do without you in my life?

There should be no worse than that smell musty room. Morgan was in time to throw up so disgusted. Other than that everything was calm. The place was a cabin in the middle of the desert, a bit far from town. Sit in a chair that hurt his back, still gagged, thinking how Greg was. Desperate, maybe. But I had to think positive. That's when Morgan realized that Ellie and Mandy left again to buy food, and that two security guards fell asleep she managed with great effort to break free of the ropes and ran until he saw a window and fled without looking back after a few hours of walking she saw a house that lucky for a couple who lived to hear what Morgan said about her abduction, they decided that in following the lead back to Vegas morning.

The day was already dawning and Morgan was already in the car heading toward Vegas meanwhile she looked out the window and the image of her kidnapping came again in his mind, until his thoughts were interrupted by the couple.

- Morgan has arrived -. The woman said

- Thanks for the ride. - Morgan said

- Sure ... Take care. - The man said.

She got out a little dizzy. His forehead had a cut, not too deep, but it bled. His aching body begged for a relaxing bath.

Later that same day ...

In desperation, Greg walked from one side to the other in his apartment, he was sinking heart, a fear that was not measured. But suddenly ... noises.

Yes, it sounded like someone knocking on the door. Upon reaching the window, he saw that woman tired, limping, Greg ran across the room and going straight at the door.

- Morgan ... my God! You're back! - He almost jumped into his arms. A strong, affectionate hug. -'s Bleeding forehead, my love! - He asked

-My love, do not push me too -. I took a few jerks while scavenging led me into captivity. But I'm fine now. - She said moaning in pain

- I felt you so much ... - Morgan said

- Me too ... I was afraid of losing you. - He said already crying

- Have passed, my love ... Passed. - She whispered in his ear

-My love, come. - He took her hand, pulling her into the room. Tears ran down his face Greg -.'ll Prepare a bath for you. - He also said in tears

- Promise you will stop crying? - When talking about this, Greg collapsed in tears again. - My love, stop. You know I can not bear to see you so. - Morgan said

It was virtually impossible to hold back the tears. Morgan silently let their sadness be shown. Stroking the hair of Greg, with his head on his neck smelling, Morgan collapsed in tears.

- Prepare my bath. - She said wiping her tears

- My love? - Come on. - Greg called the bathroom door.

- I'm going. - She said

Upon entering the bathroom, she saw Greg sitting beside the tub, playing in the water, waiting. Undressed and felt his head throb. A lot of pain in the forehead. Maybe it was the moment she threw herself on the ground to try to call Greg. She tried not to show Greg for more every time the image of the abduction came to your mind ...

- Now, that's enough! - She thought

It was no longer the time to remember that. She could not keep beating yourself remembering the suffering now. It is difficult, but we have to at least try to get an eraser and erase, even if slowly, the bad things.

She stepped into the tub feeling the water against your body hurt, even though at the correct temperature.

Greg took the water to her forehead, leaving drip on his face. The cut on his forehead, although not very deep, denounced such violence suffered. His arms had bruises, back too. It was difficult to see this situation and not feel a thin, sharp pain in your heart. But, he did not remember it now. Briefly wanted to make her get rid of that evil.

-My Love ... - He whispered.

- Yes, my love. - Morgan replied still slowly pouring water over his face, running his hands through his hair, trying to clean the impurities.

- You're the reason I live. - If I had words before, now lacked. He could not say anything, except to kiss her. A short kiss, but meaningful to them both.

- It was because of you that I'm still alive. - She said whispering in his ear.

- You're alive, because it was not his time to go. - Greg repeated the same words he had said to his friend Nick years ago.

- You do not understand. - She shook her head. But it was no use explaining -. Someday I can still explain to you, my love. It was all the love I feel for you. - I was thinking about you all the time.

Days passed, more precisely three days, and the search warrant for their scavenging was already all over the news. Besides being all police departments Las Vegas. His friends felt when they learned so powerless that Morgan came to be thrilled with such concern. Russell and Ecklie pity the couple decided to give up a few months of vacation for the couple enjoy a walk on the beach together.

At the end of the day, Morgan and Greg got the call that would change his perspective on the sequestrant. Happened that they surrendered to the police. They told all the details of what had happened. Morgan and Greg listened closely much of the testimony from behind the glass, even though now she was protected fear returned with force in Morgan. So scared she hugged Greg. His heart beat uncomfortably, as if losing his breath. Greg had glassy and Beady Eye. Those women who were nearly destroyed the life of the woman he loves.

That day they passed the feeling of fear again. But they were aware that in their history, life story, love won. It does not happen at all, but the story of Morgan and Greg happened. Because ... Love made a difference.


	15. Beach holiday

**Hi guys sorry for my delay in publishing this new chapter. This chapter contains sex scenes uncut. I hope you enjoy. **

Greg was curious where Morgan would take, well actually these beach vacation was only possible thanks to Russell that gave clearance to the couple and Ecklie who gave his beach house that stood on one of its islands. Morgan as a child always spent their holiday on this island. It was a small island with few residents, which would be very good, because they would have more privacy.

After a tiring flight finally arrived at the beach and were greeted by the couple who took care of the house.

"Morgan girl is you ... How you've grown!" - John said.

"How will John." - She replied giving a hug at home.

"Well ... do you remember my wife Nora?"

"Of course how could I forget she makes the best fish I've ever eaten." - She replied greeting the tall, slender woman. "Well this is my boyfriend Greg, Greg, these are John and Nora are that they take care of the house and everything here."

"How vain." - Greg asked.

"We may as well ... you must be tired, give me the baggage Morgan." - John answered cheerful.

They entered the house that was the same way when Morgan was a child. Simply furnished but tasteful that her mother had insisted on caring person.

"We cater to pantry and Nora left prepared dinner ... prepared the master bedroom Morgan, if you need anything else just call us." - John advised taking the bags to the room.

"Thanks for everything ... But I guess we will not need anything." - She said.

"Then we go to our house ... our phone is on the agenda, when they want us to clean up the house or something else just call us." - John answered.

"Thanks again." - She said that they were wanting ASAP.

They will leave Morgan waited to hear the noise of the boat away and turned to his beloved.

"Alone at last ... - We know our room." - She asked with a smirk.

"Yes ... of course." - He replied.

Greg Morgan took the lap and almost ran into the bedroom, getting there realized that John and Nora had fancy in storage, there was a bucket of champagne and a basket of fruit on a table in the corner and flowers all over the room bed was covered with rose petals.

"What a beautiful Morgan ... who asked you to do all this?" - He asked.

"I asked arrumassem the room, but it was better than I imagined."

"I use the bathroom first." - She said taking one of his bags.

"I'll be waiting, but do not delay." - He asked smirking.

Morgan went to the bathroom and took Greg to undress getting only black boxer, he threw his clothes over a chair in the corner of the room and sat on the bed a few minutes later Morgan returned to the bedroom and Greg almost went crazy just VE- that her short red sweater.

"You want to kill me is this." - He said going over to him and took Morgan in his arms.

"Like it?" - She asked with a smirk.

"Heavens Morgan, does this to me I can not stand."

Greg slid his hands into the body of Morgan making the sweater up, touched her breasts making her moan. She drove him crazy with pleasure, was already months that he had not in his arms because of what had happened to her and it seemed like an eternity.

He took off his sweater in a hurry and took her to bed, that he needed her will was stronger than anything at that moment, he had to taste it its smell. He dropped his lips down her neck as his hands caressed her breasts Morgan. He bit her ear and went down to get to the heart that he took between his lips, chewed, licked, sucked and every moan from her he intensified the caresses. He stepped between her legs kissing her thighs closer and closer the intimacy that clamored for his kisses, he played with her clit until I felt her shudder with pleasure, penetrating her with his tongue while stimulating her clit with the finger making Morgan squirm with pleasure.

"I want you." - She said groaning full of desire and even more exciting Greg.

"I want you." - He whispered against her lips.

Greg kissed her passionately and stood over him fitting his penis into your intimacy.

"Morgan ..." - He said moaning wildly.

She moved quickly and forcefully. Greg squeezed her breasts making her moan and her hand slid her clit again, he stimulated her quickly what made her react in time moving faster until they explode in ecstasy She lay on his chest and were embraced until he catch his breath.

"Our this will still end up with me." - He said laughing.

"I have no complaints." - She whispered in his ear.

"Can not wait for more." - He said full of malice and asking for more.

Morgan pushed him on the bed and lay on it, started biting her ear giving a hickey on her neck that made her whimper, not satisfied he blindfolded her eyes and soon after he tied her arms and her legs in bed and cubes ice slid the body of Morgan. Seeing that she could no longer stand with pleasure Greg grabbed her breasts with her hands playing with nipples already turgid with excitement. He rubbed his cock in ass Morgan where he was fitted to enter her in the spooning position. He began to move slowly and increased speed, but it was not enough so she got up and stood over him riding quickly this time, he could barely keep up.

"You are very hussy." - He spoke with difficulty breathing.

"Sorry my love I lost it." - She said with a naughty smile on her face and going to shower.

"So I do not hard two days on this beach." - He said giving up the bath and getting lying in bed. He was exhausted, but completely satisfied and fell asleep.

Greg woke up the next morning alone in bed. He stood up and went to take a quick shower, then changed and went out to look for his beautiful girlfriend. Greg found her in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning my love ... It smells so good and the food is not what I mean." - He said hugging her from behind and buried his nose in his neck.

"I created a pervert a pervert ... But so tasty." - She said laughing.

After breakfast they put on bathing suits to enjoy the sun

"How perfect." - He said to see her in a bikini.

They went to the beach and stopped near the umbrellas that were there along with a table with sunscreen and two beach chairs. Morgan helped Greg to go back and sunscreen on areas he could not reach that was not a good idea, because it was already almost taking her to the bedroom again. Anyway after the torture session he went out in the sun and reached out to her and she held him and headed towards the sea. She stood with her back to Greg and took his hat and leaving beach exit he marveled at the sight, her skin looked like a diamond of many facets of the shine was incredible.

"You're beautiful." - He spoke shocked by the beauty of his girlfriend.

Greg caught her in his arms and kissed her passionately, the kiss became more intense and they ended up loving the beach sand, was an amazing experience for both Morgan beautiful naked riding on cock Greg, his whole body shining sunlight, he played in all parts of her body, her breasts, her belly swollen, her legs were around his body, this wonderful woman belonged to him and he was all over her unconditionally, she increased the pace and enjoyed together. How he loved this woman.

"I love you." - He shouted for the world to hear.

"I love you too." - She said laughing at her screams.

"Let's get in the water."

"My love ... our clothes." - She said reluctantly by being naked.

"This island is practically deserted ... will not show anyone." - He also explained pulling her by the hand.

They entered the water and was a delicious feeling they were both naked, their bodies sweating in contact with the cold water was refreshing, swam and played in the water for a long time Morgan looked like a mermaid in the water and it was not long Greg got tired and had out that she was still a little more, he took his clothes and dressed and sat under the umbrella and fell asleep an hour later she woke up with Greg dressed already sitting on your lap with a beautiful smile.

"My boyfriend's weak?" - She asked smiling.

"Rather, it was years since I swam ... But I'm hungry too, let's eat." - He said stroking her cheek.

"Come on." - She said agreeing.

They went home and prepared lunch after eating, they went for another ride down the beach to meet Greg over the place. Morgan told him several episodes when he came here with his father, talked about fishing, bonfires on the beach at night and the tracks he did with his father in the woods.

After several hours of walking they came home and were bathing together and loved each other in the shower and then in the bedroom, the living room, on the kitchen counter until they fall asleep exhausted.

Pov Greg

Our last night on the island. Our trip vacation was over. Only the trip, of course. Our vacation for me would be eternal. Morgan and I were sitting in the sand on the beach under the moonlight. Both she and I got a slight tan. But Morgan the result was too exciting. Today she wore a red dress, light Tank and contrast in your skin was just amazing. Her hair was loose and wavy. I never actually met the most beautiful woman she. In all aspects.

"I would not go with me ... stay here forever." - She said sighing.

"Me too ... but it's time to get back to our reality." - I replied.

"Come back home my love? ... That sand on my skin is bothering me."

"You better ... Tomorrow we leave early." - I said with a smirk.

"We still back here one day?" - She asked hugging my waist.

"Sure ... maybe on our honeymoon."

"... The moon ... honey. How so? "- She said running out of words, she never imagined that I think about marriage so soon.

"Yes my love ... we're already dating a while and after what happened to you I realized that my life has no meaning without you. Morgan will you marry me? "

"I need time to think, I think a bit early we should think first to have stabilized our life. Although we have a practically married life because when we go back to Las Vegas I'll be over at your apartment than mine. Unless you do not want me to go? "- She said

"Of course I want my love more what his father will think about you moving in with me?" - I asked kissing her mouth.

"Surely my father will not like the more I am an adult and he can not stop me."

"Okay my love you can come live with me get more knowing that my proposal to marry you is standing still just do not take too long to think because I do not like to wait." - I said smiling.

I spoke very seriously. I could not even think about the possibility of not having Morgan in my life. She had no idea, but every time I pressed her in my arms I asked earnestly that she had never left me. I'm not sure at what point in our relationship I was so dependent on her. Nevertheless, today I was a real man. Matured and if life gave me that chance with her, I could only give my best. My love for her was so strong that not even realize how my kiss was urgent and desperate.

"Wow ..." - She said moving away visibly winded.

"Excuse me ... I think I went through ..." - I said until being interrupted.

"Shiiiiii .." - She said playing again in my arms. His mouth invaded my. I held her hair. I hugged her waist and walked her to the sea.

"... What you gonna do?" - She asked reluctantly.

"Love you. I will not be able to wait until we get home. "

"But ... anyone can see." - She said.

"As I have said before ... No one will see my love. This part is the most isolated beach. Stop being afraid. "- I said smiling.

I ripped my shorts, leaving only swim trunks, grabbed Morgan in his arms and carried her into the sea even with the dress. I lifted her body, wrapping her legs around my waist.

His arms wrapped around my neck as my hands gripped her waist. I stuck my mouth on her neck, licking and biting. I held Morgan with one of my hands and with the other I downloaded my trunks. However she undid the tie on my neck and slid his body helping me to undress completely. I am only one sharp tug pulled the panties from her body. I played a tiny piece of lace in the water. Morgan did the same with my swim trunks and then jumped on my neck again.

"Love you." - She said

"I love you too."

Morgan bit my lip and did synchronized movements over my cock, her wet sex warmed my skin, making me drop a desperate moan. I went down the strap of her dress, snapping her breast while I penetrated. Morgan groaned loudly. Our movements started simultaneously. She made many moves that drove me crazy, her mouth slightly open and his eyes fixed on my lips. I was in and out of her, my fingers slipped through the space between her buttocks. She moaned even louder, leading me to do the same when she rolled me even faster. I started to penetrate her hard, almost animalistic, releasing moans and incoherent words. Her pussy held me. And again ... And again, it made me cry. The intense sex clouded my eyes, but I could still see the beauty of my beautiful girlfriend in all its fullness. The head tipped back, based on one of my hands, the moonlight bathing part of her naked breasts. I closed my eyes visualizing that image. The perfect time to hand the perfect woman.

Pov Morgan

With great difficulty managed to open my eyes. I looked to the side, eyes still half open and realized that Greg smiled.

"We are already coming. I thought I would have to charge it up at home. "- He said.

"Your fault." - I replied smiling.

"I nothing. I just did what you wanted. "

I snorted, too tired to argue. We were in full flight about to land. But I was terribly destroyed. Result of our "vacation" last night.

"Stop being lazy, my love. I am whole. "

"There were many times?" - I asked.

"I did not tell, of course. But I guarantee that the few neighbors who live next to your beach house are pleased to get rid of their screams and moans. "- He replied smiling.

'Our shrieks and groans, is not my love? "

"That's what I said." - He said jokingly.

After these holidays, I already imagined that Greg was insatiable. But I did not realize it would be so. And worse ... I had no idea that one day I would respond in kind. At one point in the evening, I thought I could not stop anymore. He literally used and abused me. And I delighted in every moment.

Holy shit ... I felt like a rag doll in his hands and rolled me almost turned inside out. And I shamelessly begged for more and more. Even now with the body in tatters, was enough I remember his strong hands on my waist so I moaned softly.

"I do not believe that is thinking about it." - He said kissing my neck.

"It's inevitable."

"... If you want to have a bathroom on the plane." - He suggested.

"Stop it you pervert. I can not take you inside me ... for the next two hours. "- I said making him laugh attracting stares from some of the crew.

"You're great, my love. Thought I'd say the next forty-eight hours. "- He said ironically.

I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes again.

After a few hours of flight, we finally arrived in Las Vegas, left our bags in the car and went straight to work because unfortunately everything good bit hard, and the reality awaiting us.


	16. When someone calls

At night in Las Vegas was cold as ever. The city was calm, calm as a different Las Vegas day. The rain did not give truce in no time, the wind sounded like cries being muffled by something fluffy, with the wind chill it brings something out of the ordinary. And neither the daring, the most daring, had the courage to leave their homes or hotels where they were to defy the storm outside ...

Meanwhile in the apartment of Greg ...

The door shut with a loud thud that made Greg scared to open the eyes of the living room couch.

"Morgan?" - Greg rubbed the red with the back of his hand eyes, trying to see in absolute darkness.

No one answered and silence again hovered there. Then crossed his mind that it could be only a dream.

Muttered as he looked down the time on the phone and saw how late it was.

But a noise, now so close to the room as before.

"Morgan?" - Greg spoke suspicious looking backwards and forcing the vision.

Greg stood trying to make the most of silence, because now he was sure that was not a dream.

The hall light was lit making the jump from fright. Then went around the room entering the clear corridor, walking with light steps.

"Morgan?" - Greg asked again when she saw the bathroom light is on and a spout is opened, but again no one answered.

To his misfortune had no object around, so would have to be in arm to arm, wrist to wrist it.

Slowly he was walking to the bathroom, but when your body is fully turned anyone thought of leaving there and good ... would go out if Greg was not on the doorstep.

The cry of them could wake up every Las Vegas if not for the noise of the rain and wind that was out there.

"What a fright. Do not do that, I could kill you! "

"I doubt." - She nodded taking another headset.

"So when you get home come to me, or better, take the headset." - Greg complained.

"Sorry, but I thought it was not .."

"I'm trying to call you early. Morgan, the storm outside only gets worse and you gave no news. "- Greg actually had a worried face.

Morgan sighed seeing how he was right and then yielded to start that fight.

"Sorry. The battery cell is over ... and I was expecting the rain to subside, but ... I'm sorry. "

"Okay, nevermind. I'll sleep. "- Greg said walking toward the bedroom.

Morgan was a little upset by her beloved have been so worried about his guilt, but returned to the bathroom where he took a hot shower she needed ...

His wet feet leaving a trail on the wood floor. Until you reach the room which was adequately warm and a certain man waiting for her in bed reading a book.

"I thought you were asleep." - Morgan commented when she crawled up on the bed instead.

Greg dropped a little book and looked to the side, where Morgan was lying facing him with a beautiful smile.

"I lost sleep." - He shrugged.

Morgan stood sat and continued to look for Greg who still regarded the book that moment Morgan found idiot.

Even the windows being shut, Morgan was still cold. She could pull the blanket and go to sleep, but rather wanted to do something, or at least try.

"This mad at me?" - She asked.

"Not Morgan."

"Then why have not kissed me ...?"

Greg is fully turned, getting pretty close to his beloved and pressing a kiss on her forehead.

"Not that kind of kiss that I speak." - Morgan said frowning.

"Sorry." - Greg said looking away.

Morgan snorted, but approached him, did not want this feud to continue.

Pouted when he quickly picked up the book, starting to get angry Morgan.

She bit her lip and decided to sit on his lap.

Greg did not seem to care. That began to turn a game for Morgan.

Morgan looked at him as he took his book and tacou across the room.

"Do not be rude!" - She said in a syrupy voice.

Yet he did not surrender, he was staring at her.

"That book was expensive."

"Buy another, but I will not let you swap me for a stupid book, just because I was late."

"Go to sleep!" - He said already getting nervous.

"You lost sleep. And now I also "- Morgan whispered placing his hand on his waist.

"Morgan ..." - He whispered.

Morgan kissed her neck while caressing making it increasingly surrendering to it.

"Kiss Me. Not easily be sorry. Please. "- She whispered and kissed his face entirely.

"Morgan did not ..."

His hand slowly pulled the blouse Greg, who left. But he was still standing like a statue and Morgan then saw that he would not surrender that night.

"Ok." - She said walking away.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds and when Morgan thought of leaving her lap, saw his eyes ablaze.

His hand gripped her waist unexpectedly Morgan, through your body and tearing her nightgown.

Threw it to the side, getting over that body full of desire and gave her that night so hot for them.

The night was so perfect, so full of warmth that the time could have been jealous for not wanting to do two people entwine their bodies, not for warmth, but to leave such desires flow.

He hugged her from behind, in the morning when she put some coffee in your mug.

"Good morning." - Morgan said turning and giving a kiss to Greg who reciprocated.

"Good morning." - He released her going to get the milk in the fridge.

"I think you'll stay home today ... You know again." - Morgan said walking over to the table where he left the two coffee mugs.

"I do not know. I will still call the lab. "- He said sitting up, putting the jelly and milk on the table.

"But this still raining so much." - She said whimpering, making Greg laugh.

"Of course. One hour time have to revolt and make people gather. "

"Shiiiii. Stop talking like a mad scientist for a minute. "- Morgan joked.

"But I'm not ...".

"This ... Oh yes, and we have to put a caller ID urgently here." - She said.

"How come?"

"Earlier today called forth, three times and did not say anything." - Morgan seemed intrigued by it.

"Must be a child at play."

"So soon?" - Morgan said.

"Maybe. Leave it alone. After we solve it. "

"Ok Greg." - Morgan rolled his eyes, but let it go, wanting to make the most of this morning with your loved one.

"Hello? Hello? "- Again Morgan answered the phone that afternoon. "If you do not talk now ... I'm hanging up."

"Good afternoon could talk to Greg?" - A woman's voice came across the line.

Morgan frowned and looked at Greg who was writing something in a notebook.

"Who is?" - Morgan was curious, not because of being a woman talking on the phone, but the woman who called several times and now want to talk to Greg.

"A friend of Greg." - A woman answered.

"Can you tell me the name?" - Morgan said.

"Call Greg. I know he's there. "

"Who is?" - Greg asked somewhat strange finding that particular conversation.

"It's for you."

"For me? Who is it? "- He seemed more surprised than Morgan at that time.

"Maybe when you meet know." - Morgan said going away from him, going to the fourth. He looked at the phone on the table and more suspicious still was meet.

"Greg" - He looked into the hallway where Morgan had disappeared from his field of vision.

"Greg, how long."

"Who is it?"

"How can you not remember me? I need your help "- A woman said.

"Please first tell me who ..." - He said up to be interrupted.

"Greg, I'm surprised by how things have changed, but this? It is so ignorant on your part. Know where the restaurant Quinco's right? "- She asked.

"Yes, but ..."

"Meet me there in half an hour. Miss you. "

"Who ..." - He said staring at the phone when it was completely silent. She hung up on her face.

He looked at his watch and looked through a gap in the window and saw that still falls a time, but was curious.

Greg ran into the bedroom and grabbed a jacket, car keys and ran back to the room where you picked up your sleeves and found Morgan stood facing him.

"Go where?" - Morgan asked.

"I need ... I need ... is ...".

"Go!" - She said indignantly.

"Morgan." - He approached her as regret or apology. Morgan stepped back away from him and shaking his head going into the kitchen.

Greg's eyes narrowed, but not for long, as his gaze returned to the watch with some anxiety and the time at that moment was more important.

Morgan looks pros sides without understanding. Holds hair, grabs the car keys in that drawer and goes after Greg.

Get in your car and the league. She sees him turning the corner and begins to follow him, always keeping a reasonable distance.

Every street he turned she became more curious. More so when he began to see great bars and restaurants. Then he began to recognize the place ...

Her eyes widened, she already knew where he was going. She began the catch, his muscles trembling with apprehension. She was not buying.

"How were you able ?!" - She said indignantly. She turned on the street side and parked trying to stay calm, trying not to leave the car and enter that restaurant making a scene.

He breathed deeply several times and even tried to meditate for a moment to keep calm.

Decided to leave the car. Stared at the restaurant across the street and was against Greg's car, she would wait there for sure. I was very nervous to go up to the restaurant and afraid to come across a scene that is not even a little to see.

She is a strong woman, but it can not be that strong at that time that seems so delicate.

"You came. Sit back "- A woman said looking at him that sat before her staring into her eyes that seemed to hold his.

"You know I am ...".

"Yup. . Morgan hit? "- Again she interrupted him making him bite his lips and strengthen through thoughtful eyes.

"Sure you do. So why come to me? "- He asked.

"I thought we were friends."

"For a long time we are not friends." - Greg thought for another minute. "In fact, since the day you decided to go for it ...".

"I had to solve some problems."

"You should have had more compassion." - Greg said standing up, but not angry.

"This was an act of compassion!" - She whispered.

"Having gone?"

"Having come back." - Riley said getting to his feet with a sigh.

Greg gets up pulling her face, the two stared at each for a long time until Riley got lost in his eyes and approached other, kissing him.

When he pulled Riley was too late. When he turned his face a little, saw who was staring open-mouthed. He caught, totally forgetting Riley at his side. Stared at the pair of eyes that looked also. One pair of green eyes and lost, full of embers.

"Morgan!" - He whispered, so low that even his lips moved right.

He can see her shaking her head in denial, before narrowing his eyes and see the gleam of tears on his cheek.

"Damn ... Sorry Riley Morgan ... more ... I do not have to go after Morgan."

"But I must tell you something." - Riley said.

"Morgan needs me!" - He said it slowly drifting away, trying to look beyond the search for Morgan. Greg bites her lip, full of anger, feeling a trickle of blood, but the shoulders through Riley and going behind the blonde that he lost sight of, but you know very well where to find it.


	17. Forgive me

Morgan parked the car, screeching. The noise echoing across the street. Hurried, sobbing. Took the house key and opened the door listening to Greg's car stopping in front of the apartment. Morgan hit with full force the door, dropping your key while sobbing.

Dropped everything that was in front of him. Broke two vessels that were in the room and he was about to knock the books from a nearby shelf Greg held her away from there.

Morgan began screaming, tantruming, not turning to whoever could hear, not caring if he was so late.

Her tears blinded, her sobs made her shudder.

She struggles while Greg tried to tame it.

"Stop Morgan!" - He shouts.

But she does not give up, still punching and kicking him, leaving all his hatred was put out of violent, aggressive manner and without penalty.

"I hate you ... How could I have been so naive?" - She screams trying to get away.

"Forgive me Morgan" - He can not stop it.

"That's not forgiveness ... I do not want to hear from you ... Our dating this finished!" - She says spitting each word.

"I love you! - He screams. "Sorry, please realize this now" ... I do not feel anything for Riley and it was she who kissed me. "" I had to see his pain-filled look at repairing it is you whom I love, I am a ... A jerk. "- He spoke too fast, getting breathless.

"Now we have to go out with someone else to see if we truly love our partner?" - Morgan said ironically.

"Morgan, I love you!"

"I do not know if I can ever trust you." - She said.

She stares at him as he evaluates his arms and loose.

In a tremendous rapidity of Morgan slapped him in the face, causing him to turn his face, and when she looks back at her eyes are burning, burning.

"Do not lie to me again!" - She said annoyed advancing to him, he stops her, holding her hips and giving him a kiss.

Immediately she tries to get away, but Greg is quick and press it against the wall. Placing one of his hands on her large, silky hair, giving some tugging lightly.

Of course, she can not resist, even punching him an hour and surrenders to her, responding to his kisses. Finding different and better.

The salty taste of tears wish to make both the mouth of each other.

Greg pulls mercilessly on her silk blouse, while the stands, making her into his lap. She crosses her legs around his waist and pulling the hair of Greg, making him moan low and shake your hips. With the force of desire Greg holds tightly her hair.

He turns, slamming her body against another wall, she lifts her face with her eyes closed and Greg kisses all over her neck and down slowly until you reach your breasts.

Morgan bites her lip, scratching the back of Greg, your nail making moves upwards repeatedly.

The pleasure that both feel is another world, a tasty and satisfying feeling.

They made love in almost every room of the apartment. Until they reached the room and jumped on the bed, and still had enough energy to continue.

Her wet and hot bodies, as hot as fire. A simple touch made whole by the body bristle, the heart beat faster and the cells move frantically, trying to keep that time.

Morgan tilted his head back, with wet hair and sweat and eyes closed tight. Meanwhile Greg bit his ear and penetrates slowly, moving forward and backward. Urgent and majestic movements that make Morgan bite her lip hard enough to look down and then moan pros Greg eyes that held hers. That face that I just wanted your forgiveness, sweaty face, the look with a thousand pleas.

She kissed his lips as another drop of tear escaped her eyes, perhaps sadness or happiness.

A night of desires has its end.

The sun was up. It was early because the heat of the sun was still very weak.

Greg was already standing by the window looking at the street. While Morgan slept with the naked back and the sheet covering his legs only.

He glanced at the time took a paper and a pen and wrote something for Morgan, placing inside the pocket of her blouse that was next to the bed when she woke up to probably wear. And left the house, wanting to return as soon as possible, even before she woke up.

He took his car and drove to the house where he no longer wanted to go back, to where he lived a beautiful and seductive woman, in which he had no eyes. He was eager to find Riley and say that his choice is Morgan. That the true love of his life is Morgan.

After waking up and seeing that Greg was not there, felt that perhaps those excuses were not so true even look him saying the opposite.

Morgan finished dressing and grabbed his suitcase in a hurry and stuffed some clothes in there and finally a photo she had with Greg, one in which she loved. Admired the photo for a few seconds before storing it in the bag carefully.

She held her hair and ran to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. And before you leave the house, looked at the mess room and how it made her sad.

Closed the door giving an end to the whole situation. She knew that if he left that apartment, would not have to fight, or forgive. Do not cry anymore, nor hurt. But he could not deny that cry of longing. Breath, that was his decision.

Arriving at apartment Riley, Greg left the car hurriedly, not giving time to turn off the engine. Just wanted to give an end to that.

When the company was pressed a few times and no one answered him. Tried to call her but her phone was off. Then left for last alternative. Raised the welcome mat to get the spare key, but ended up running into a folded quickly that he got curious since opening paper.

"Remember when I asked for a time? As I asked you not to leave me? Good, because sooner or later I would leave that. I received a letter a couple of months ago. It was my ex-boyfriend, he wanted me to come to solve some pending situations, things that I could not solve the long ago. He is giving me a second chance. Sorry if I hurt you again. Your place is not with me but with Morgan. Love you my friend and hope you're happy side who loves. If ever I return, please tell me for everything. I promise I'll be just friends. Signed, Riley. "

Greg frowned, then it was faster to let him.

He chuckled at the thought. Laughed that things are going well for Riley get away from him.

He scratched his head and put the letter in his pants pocket. Ran back to the car to crank it, glad that Morgan really loves, more, much more than before, much more than anything in his life.

He parked the car in front of his apartment, happily. Finding the wonderfully perfect day. But not so much when he saw Morgan's car was not in the garage, as I had seen this morning. He frowned. Thinking she might have gone to buy something, since today is Sunday.

He entered his apartment seeing that he had a huge house to be tidy. Sighed down tired and went to the bedroom to change clothes. But having gone through the doorway faced with the messy room of clothes. Desperation consumed. She was gone.

Morgan sighed looking at the car window and went to his apartment. She put her hand on his chest feeling his heart, when he felt a volume and looked at her blouse, parked the car and pulled out a small paper. Opened seeing that the letter was Greg.

"Even denying even letting you go, even not asking you to stay when going to work, even after they no longer look in his eyes, while away now. I love you, really love. Even not knowing for so long as he loves her. Wait for me, I'll be at home. "

His eyes closed, fighting back tears. Now it was too late. She was gone.

Greg threw the phone on the passenger seat, was willing to find Morgan. And that was what he was doing, going in search of his love. Your mind only focused on her. He still did not believe it could be ruining his whole future with someone who really loves, and he was willing to do anything to Morgan forgive him, while the other ... It was just something he learned, and that never err again.


End file.
